User blog:Keiisnotthattired/A Friendly Reminder On Proper ZT Wikia Behavior
Hey-o, Imastamper here. In light of recent events, I think it's time that someone step up and specify the proper guidelines for participating on this wikia, so here I am. Generally, we here on the Zimmer Twins Wikia always keep the main rules from zimmertwins.com in mind. In case you haven't read them, here they are (you can view the page these rules are listed here): *Swear words, obscene language *Sexist, racist, or culturally offensive content *'Insulting, abusive, or disrespectful remarks about other people or movies' *Violent or sexual themes *'Postings revealing a person's private information (see below)' *Links to external websites (this is a Zimmer Twins rule, but due to the structure of wikia it does not apply to the Zimmer Twins Wikia.) *'Real first or last name' *Phone number *Home or email address *Password Furthermore, allow us to explore some of the rules of Wikia (Fandom) specifically. You can view Wikia's complete terms of use rules here. For now, there's one specific rule I'd like to pinpoint: : ...the Service is intended solely for users who are: *''In the EEA (excluding the UK), 16 or older; or'' *''In the rest of the world (including the UK), 13 or older.'' : Any registration by anyone under those ages in the applicable jurisdictions is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement.' By registering for the Service, you represent and warrant that you meet the age requirement set forth above and that you agree to and will abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. In other words, if you are under the appropriate age to use Wikia (if you are a citizen of the United States, Canada, or the United Kingdom, that age is 13) then you are using Wikia, and therefore the Zimmer Twins Wikia, illegally. Now that we've gone over the basic rules, let's discuss. "Ima," you say. "People put their real names on here, and even put their e-mails and stuff like that on here all the time! What's up with that???" Allow me to tell you. Most of us here within the Wikia community are adults or close to it. '''We go back years and years to when we were kids, and, because we are adults or close to it (and in that case with '''parent's permission), some of us (though not all) have chosen to disclose our first names or have become friends on Facebook (in which case we'd know each other's full name). '''And even in that case, we know to never reveal our full legal name on a public website for anyone and everyone to see. ''Revealing your full name on a place like a page on this wikia is not only inappropriate wikia behavior, it could get you into serious trouble with either your parents/guardian or some random guy from the internet who wants to track you down and cause you harm. For your sake, do not do it. If you would like, you can link to other places users can find you online, such as Steam, Discord, Roblox--anything that is not connected to your personal identity, but please abstain from putting your full legal name on this wikia, or even your first name without your parent's permission. If you are under the age of 13, please abstain from using Wikia (Fandom) as it is illegal for you do to so at this time. Lastly, harassment of other users will not be tolerated; this includes attacking directly and vandalizing pages. For anyone who fails to comply with these guidelines, a Zimmer Twins Wikia admin will not hesitate to redact information or suspend your account without notice if necessary. We want to do our very best to make the Zimmer Twins Wikia an informative and welcoming place for one and all--that includes you, dear reader. Thank you for reading and following these terms, and for all your contributions to this wikia! We appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you and have a great day. :) Category:Blog posts